


[podfic] Watered With Blood

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Southern Gothic, Cannibalism, Epistolary, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Southern Gothic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Dracula retold as a southern gothic.
Relationships: Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] Watered With Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watered With Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728300) by [RobberBaroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness). 



**  
  
  
Download**: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/1c21udpyt9f6rab/Dracula%20watered%20with%20blood.mp3?dl=0) (4.18 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:09:06

**Author's Note:**

> I decided against adding music to this podfic but still wanted to share this southern gothic new take on [Link Ain't No Grave | Cageless Birds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGoBJ6R18qg&pbjreload=10) that definitely feels like it fits for Jonathan and Mina.
> 
> _
> 
> Please comment and let me know if the volume is too low for this podfic. I edited this one with old headphones and it's sounding different for me depending on if I listen to it using them vs the link through the laptop speakers


End file.
